


体验

by blurryyou



Series: 为人 / Being Human [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony开始发觉身边多了一个活人Jarvis并不是那么简单的变化，因为Jarvis在学习。 当然Tony也在学习，无论他是否自愿</p>
            </blockquote>





	体验

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413147) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> 授权  
> Blurry,
> 
> Yes, totally, that would be completely cool with me! If you like a clearer version to translate, I've put all of my human!Jarvis stories on Ao3, where they're all cleaned up, edited, and in one case, expanded. The link to the series is here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/19765 And it currently has five (soon to be six!) stories.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> ~Jaune Chat

Jarvis 推开通往屋顶花园的门，阳光刺得他眯起眼，抬起手遮住阳光。Tony 把自己的墨镜递给他，不过 Jarvis 摆手拒绝了。

 “我想亲眼看看，先生。”他走进阳光里，走上花圃间光滑的踏脚石。

天台花园是小辣椒的主意，实际上大厦上下例外大部分美景都是小辣椒的创意。草坪绵软，花圃灿烂丰富，几乎令人目眩。花的种类太多，Tony 叫不出一大半花的名字，不过看起来很养眼，问起来也馨香。他发誓一定要问清楚究竟是谁设计又是谁搭理的花园，然后给设计师跟园艺师一大笔奖金。这是 Jarvis 第一次走出大厦，当然上述第一次得刨去他去医院和从医院回来，还有他决定尝试散步去街角的咖啡店的那次尝试——就是那个时候 Loki 的帮凶绑架了他。

那件事已经过去了两个星期但是如果 Jarvis 因此再也不愿意离开大厦，Tony 绝对能理解他。

可以就在他回来的第二天，他就请 Tony 陪他一起到这儿来。

只要能抹消 Loki 的冷笑、光秃的房间还有那些电线的记忆，做什么都可以。也许 Jarvis 没有做过噩梦 (他至少有 **睡觉** ，Tony 可算不上睡了多久)，但 Tony 做过噩梦。

Jarvis 从踏脚石上走下，踩在草坪上。 他一如往常光着双脚，然后他停下了。他蜷起脚趾埋在厚厚的草坪里，深深地、贪婪地吸气，呼吸花园的味道。Jarvis 闭上双眼，情绪变幻，露出一个又一个惊奇的表情。这情景触动了 Tony，他突然想起自己作为钢铁侠参加的一项慈善活动。他去访问一所盲人学校，他让孩子们围拢在盔甲边，让他们用手触摸盔甲，依靠手上的感觉在心中描绘 盔甲的形象。那个时候孩子们脸上也是这样惊奇的，却又不断变换的表情。Jarvis 也如同他们一般，因为香味因为无形的发现与喜悦露出开朗的表情。

在大厦里他从没露出如此鲜活的表情——那是因为大厦里全是金属、石头、玻璃、塑料和织物，Jarvis 经常用到这些材料。它们的材质被编入他的程序，以方便他进行设计制作。 他可能是最了解这些材料的存在。但是 Tony 却从没有觉得需要给 Jarvis 有关草坪这么简单的东西的资料。

Jarvis 微微张开眼，然后蹲下，双手抚过草坪，抓住一丛草叶，然后松开，他扯下了一片叶子，用手细细抚摸过，然后送到鼻子下闻。他保持那个姿势至少十五分钟一动不 动，而 Tony 耐心地等着，得意地咧嘴笑着。然后他也踢掉自己的鞋子，踩在微微刺痒的草坪上。他已经记不清上次自己做这么简单的事情是在什么时候。Jarvis 终于站起来，默默地在花圃中穿行，偶尔放慢脚步抚摸一丛花叶，或者俯下身嗅花的芳香，甚至是周围泥土的味道。Tony 没有嘲笑，这里的一切都是崭新的。没有什么沾染哪怕一丝邪恶。Tony 赞叹，Jarvis 真是个天才。

他的确是个天才。因为……因为所有一切。

半个小时后小辣椒换下她的套装，换上简单的棉质 T 恤和短裤，找到他们。她也光着脚，在午后阳光下看起来十分美丽。

 “Tony？”她走出门，说。“你在做——哦！”她看见了 Jarvis，惊讶地一手挡在喉咙前，小声叫道。

 “Potts 小姐。”Jarvis 猛然从他的感官之旅中回过神，然后向她完美地鞠躬。小辣椒呆立了片刻，马上就恢复了一贯的镇定。Tony 真的真的很感激，因为他们一两个星期前有关 Jarvis 从何而来的那场谈话树立了尴尬的新标杆。特别是“为什么你没早点告诉我，你个白痴”那种。

她穿过花园，抱住 Jarvis。 Jarvis 被吓到了，但是 Tony 很高兴。有谁能够抵挡住小辣椒的魅力？

 “看到你好多了我真的太高兴了。我去医院看过你，不过那个时候你应该还没清醒。

 “我知道，Potts 小姐，谢谢您，”Jarvis 微笑着说。两人之间莫名有种熟悉的感觉，但是 Tony 马上就反应过来，Jarvis 认识小辣椒的时间跟认识 Tony 差不多久。上帝啊，他可能还记得一些 Tony 都已经忘记了的小辣椒的事情。

小辣椒松开 Jarvis，Tony 靠过来顺走一枚吻。“嘿，”她轻声说，捏了捏他的手，然后又回头对 Jarvis 说。

 “你知道吗，你看起来跟我想象中一模一样，”小辣椒回忆着说。

Jarvis 好奇地偏了偏头。Tony 发现他已经开始被太阳晒出了雀斑。下次一定要涂防晒霜。

 “我倒没怎么想过外貌的问题，不过谢谢您 Potts 小姐，”她说。

 “Jarvis 正在重返大自然，”Tony 说。

 “更确切地说应该是初次接触，”Jarvis 说。他回头看了看身后的花园，小辣椒鼓励地对他点头。

 “继续吧，别让我打扰了你。 ”她说。

Jarvis 心急地点点头然后又走开了。Tony 环住小辣椒的腰，把她拉到自己身边。

 “Tony，上帝啊，”她小声说。“他……他就站在我们眼前。

 “我知道。”他当然知道。小辣椒只是在医院里见到 Jarvis，那个时候他在睡觉，在接受治疗，那跟看见他走来走去，听见多年来从喇叭中传出的声音如今从他嘴里冒出，感觉不一样。曾经那只是一个忠诚的没 有实体的存在——甚至算不上人类，无论 Tony 的编程多么绝色，都只是人工智能——现在眼前的却是活生生的人。“我相信他很好。而我——”

Tony 没说完，他咽下一口唾沫。除了她，他并没有和其他人说过这些。“而我会做得更好，小辣椒。

 “嘿，是我们，”小辣椒纠正他道。“你身边有我，还有你的朋友们，记得吗？”

 “我可忘不了，因为他们都住在我的房子里。为什么他们又全都住进来了？我昨天才回家，接着就被一群超级英雄占据了个人空间。

 “我邀请他们过来使用属于我的那百分之十二，”小辣椒说。

 “我一辈子都摆脱不了了是吧？”Tony 双关地问。“想都别想了。

”小辣椒肯定说。然后他们都不自觉地将目光投向了 Jarvis，他将手划过装饰性金鱼池的水面。

 “我没想到他会去碰水，”Tony 紧张地说。

 “也许他是在测试自己，”小辣椒说。“你就这么做过。

Tony 惊讶地看着她。

 “从阿富汗回来之后……Rhodey 注意到了，然后我问了他。

 “亲爱的老 Rhodey。

 “你不愿意说，Tony，”小辣椒柔声说。

 “不然要朋友做什么。

 “炫耀自己不需要语言就能交流的能力？”小辣椒话里的讽刺清晰可闻，但是 Tony 完全活该。

风吹过，一串垂花百合突然撒下花粉，扑了大吃一惊的 Jarvis 一头黄色粉末，Tony 看到 Jarvis 的表情，憋住笑。

 “还好你不过敏。

 “我当然不过敏，先生。我早知道。 ”Jarvis 冷静地说，手指间摩挲着花粉。

Tony 扬起眉毛。这家伙化身为人之后大部分时间都呼吸着大厦里经过过滤净化的空气，他可没什么机会接触到花花朵朵。“你早知道？”

 “是的，先生。我跟医生讨论过。

 “医生？”Tony 困惑地问。

Jarvis 点头。“我有深层自我诊断协议和反病毒保护的长期计划任务。所以当我变成现在这样之后，我去正式医疗机构注射了全面的疫苗，接受了过敏测试。

Tony 眨眨眼，Jarvis 实事求是的口气和他话里暗含的深意都让他短暂宕机。Tony 竟然完全没有想过这个问题，他得有多愚蠢，才会千难万险把 Jarvis 从 Loki 手中救出来，却放任他死于一场流感的可能？

 “你去看了哪位医生？”Tony 傻乎乎地问。除非 Jarvis 突发奇想给自己弄了个社会保险号码之类的，他可没有任何身份记录。他应该像点办法，Fury 大概会坚决要求的。

 “Banner 博士，”Jarvis 说。Tony 吃了一惊，不过小辣椒倒是意料之中地笑起来。“从我的观察以及博士的档案来看，Banner 博士的教育背景与医疗经验都十分出色，也善于保守秘密。你可以信任他。

Tony 张开嘴，然后又闭上。“老天，你什么都想到了。 ”他最终也只说出这么一句话。

 “严格来说，是您面面俱到，先生。您为我编入协议，使我成为可独立运行的助手，”Jarvis 纠正他说。“您信任我可以在没有您的命令的情况下独立完成任务。所以我可以，并且这么做了。

Jarvis 在草坪上坐下，踌躇地蜷缩起脚趾头。

 “我有个请求，先生，”他默默地说。

 “什么都可以。

 “自卫术课程。

 “可以，”Tony 马上说。“我——”

 “别说抱歉，先生。无论是您还是我都不能预料到现在这个情况。”Jarvis 又闭上眼睛，呼吸着甜美的空气，胸口一起一伏。小辣椒在他身边坐下，把 Tony 也拉到旁边。

 “我们哪天去中央公园吧，”小辣椒说，努力想要活跃此刻严肃的气氛。

 “我很乐意，Potts 小姐。

他们沐浴在安静的阳光中，陷入了沉默。 渐渐 Jarvis 的头开始一点一点往下垂，眼睛也慢慢闭上。不一会儿他就躺倒在草坪上，很快睡熟了。现在他每天要睡很长时间，Tony 猜测是补偿他刚刚变做现在这个样子之后担惊受怕不敢睡觉的时间。也许他现在已经做梦了。

 “如果我漏掉了点什么怎么办，小辣椒？”Jarvis 睡着了，听不到身边的动静之后，Tony 小声问。“我为他编写了大量程序，我自己都记不清楚写了什么，或者没写什么。

 “就算你真的漏掉了，你还可以教给他，”小辣椒说，她的胳膊紧紧环住 Tony，让 Tony 靠在她身上。“他刚才就要求学习一些他不知道的东西，不是吗？”

 “是，”Tony 说。“我只是……”他不知道自己想说什么。尽管他酒后做过不少糊涂事儿，但是处于某种原因他一直非常小心不要留下任何年少轻狂的悔恨。Tony 有时候连自己都照顾不了，成为某个人的依靠这种想法太荒谬可笑，更不用说他家老头儿对 Tony 没说过一句鼓励的话，除了一卷大概三十年拍下的影片。搞砸什么重要的东西，光是这个想法就能让他做噩梦。

 “你会处理得很好的。你告诉过我，你会听他说话，会跟他交谈，如果你会记得的话，那是在你和我开始做很多更好的事情的时候。那就是承诺。 ”小辣椒说。

他相信她，不得不相信她。

\--

复仇者们训练的声音在训练场里回响。 Steve 用沙包热身的声音，Clint 和 Natasha 在垫子上搏击的响动，还有 Bruce 缓缓举起再放下杠铃时发出的叮当声。拳击台中央，Happy 向 Tony 招手，Tony 也向他招了招手。Steve 发觉有人就在自己旁边，那是 Jarvis，冷静地打量四周。

 “嗨，Jarvis。 ”Steve 转身，伸出手说。Jarvis 尝试地微笑着握手。全部复仇者们都在医院见过 Jarvis (确切来说，是见过他不同的清醒阶段)，不过 Tony 觉得 Jarvis 的需求比一场正式的晚宴或者类似什么的仪式更重要。在训练场里每个人都能看见，却又不会围过来吓到他，他毕竟还没同时应付过四五个人。

而且，如果复仇者们能够跟 Bruce 好好相处，跟 Jarvis 相处真的不算什么。

 “别对他放太多水，”Tony 说。好吧，这些只是他说出来的，他很确定自己现在的表情一定担心得要命， **别吓着我的人工智能朋友了因为他还没习惯当个人类呢更何况前不久才经历过一次变形记的创伤** 。队长肯定是看出来了点什么。Tony 知道自己挑选 Steve 来教 Jarvis 不是没有理由的。

 “我不会的，”Steve 说，意有所指地看了 Tony 一眼。Tony 收到了他的暗示，放心地去拳击台，边走边舒展着筋骨，拿起防具穿戴好。他给这里做装修设计的时候，很巧妙地运用了声学。 站在训练场正中间，只要你注意听，你就能听见场地里每个角落的动静。简直太方便你厚颜无耻地偷听了，而那些讲悄悄话的人还以为自己的嘀嘀咕咕不会被听见 呢。人们以为没有别人在听的时候，他们会说出来很惊人的事情。

Tony 可是超级厚颜无耻的专家人物，Happy 向他逼近的时候，他低下头， **听** Steve 和 Jarvis 说什么。

\--

 “Jarvis，你知道为什么 Tony 请我来教你吗？”

 “他没告诉我，队长，但是我能明白他的逻辑。需要我解释吗？”Jarvis 礼貌地问。“请解释给我听。

你瞧……我以前从没当过任何人的老师，而我又比你强壮太多了。”Steve 一边说一边仔细地用绷带缠好双手，给自己多一点时间。

 “因为您的品质。Stark 老爷相信您永远不会故意吓到我。 Barton 特工和 Romanov 特工都曾有心理战的战史，并且他们都有特别的格斗技巧。

 “但是 Clint 和 Natasha 不会——”Steve 反对说。

 “是的，他们不会。 但是 Stark 老爷信任您会永远选择做正确的事情。

Steve 刷地脸红了，不过 Jarvis 还没有说完。

 “除此之外，您曾经需要适应自己的新身体。这种经验对于我是无价之宝。

Steve 的脸依然红着，不过现在他看起来镇定多了。

 “好的，我想我明白了。我们……从基础开始吧。

\--

Tony 看着 Steve 小心地耐心地带着 Jarvis 在一个又一个不同的区域测试他的体能、柔韧性和极限。在其他事情上分心害得他被 Happy 揍了几拳，Tony 转身还击，两记快拳和一记脚踢，不过都被 Happy 轻松挡住了。

Tony 永远不会跟 Steve 打，这才是理由。一个胸口嵌着块金属的四十多岁中年人才不会跟一个二十八岁的超级士兵在他的游戏里杠上呢。在那种程度的较量里，任何事故都可能会是致命 的。而他不信任 Romanov 和 Barton 会公平竞争——他们的体术会让他的脊椎接下来好几天都打着结。更何况两个人看起来都不是能好好教导其他人的那种人，他们的示范肯定特别痛。Tony 猜测这就是做间谍的坏处。而且时至今日还去学 Natasha 的体操技巧或者 Clint 特异功能般的眼神都没什么意义。 他可不是随便挑就选了精通电脑技术的。他需要保持身体状态才能负担压力跟加速度产生的重力，但是他永远都不会像队长似的把人丢来丢去。他也很满足于此。

但是 Jarvis……他值得最好的老师，一个能够教导他在最艰难的局面下生存下来的人。Steve 自己就是个超级沙包 (而不是捶沙包的那个)，他很了解那些鬼鬼祟祟的小动作，尽管直到 (相对而言) 不久之前他都还不知道怎么对付。他能够保证无论给 Jarvis 什么教导，都是他能够掌握的。Tony 甚至不知道自己能不能这么对待 Jarvis。 自己的拳头揍在 Jarvis 身上，就算是为了训练，想想也让他觉得不舒服。

 “Stark 先生，你到底要不要跟我对打了？”Happy 说。Tony 转回注意力，尽力想着“Jarvis 是交给行家里手”安慰自己。

\--

最后一块盔甲卸下之后，Tony 眨眨眼，重新适应现在的视野。他尤其看到自己最心爱的两个人在门口迎接自己。小辣椒走起来还很僵硬，脸色也发白。而 Jarvis 的衬衫肩膀上还留着一片血迹，周围的布料也褶皱不堪。

 “我以为我才是那个刚刚经历了生死之战的人，”Tony 轻声说。除了这个，现在他说什么都不保险。

 “我们都是，Sir。”Jarvis 看起来很镇静，但小辣椒完全是一副刚从甩干机里爬出来的模样。

 “如果不是有 Jarivs……天哪，Tony，”小辣椒紧紧地圈住他，他差点儿被抱得喘不过气。她的一根指甲断了，Tony 几乎可以肯定 Jarvis 肩膀上还留着她的指甲印，在 Tony 晕过去的时候，她死死地抓着的地方。

 “没事了小辣椒。我很好，我们都很好。”他抱着她，抬手抚摸她的头发。他越过小辣椒的肩头对 Jarivs 说：“我欠你一次。”

 “是的， Sir 。” Jarvis 重重地点头。

 “嘿，” Tony 微微推开小辣椒，亲了亲她。 “嘿，没事了。 让我去洗个澡，然后随便你想怎么吼我都可以。 扇我几巴掌也成。 全听你的。”

 “什么都行，”小辣椒挂着颤抖的微笑，说。 “别花太长时间。”

Tony 又亲了亲小辣椒，感激地看了 Jarvis 一眼，快步走往卧室。 冲洗只花了他五分钟，不过这可不是他拖延时间的原因。 他进入大厦的安保记录，查看 Jarvis 的控制中心的图像，他就呆在那里帮助 Tony 控制钢铁侠的盔甲。 他跳到今天下午战斗的部分。 聚精会神地查看 Tony 想不起来的那三十秒钟。

Tony 仿佛做梦一般地看着那段影像。 他看见自己显示在 Jarvis 面前的屏幕上，看见自己狠狠地吃了一击，监控盔甲的所有指示灯都变红了。 他看见 Steve 大喊着 Tony 时，小辣椒紧紧抓住 Jarvis 的肩膀，手指下渗出血迹。

Jarvis 大喊他的名字。 Tony 从没有想到， Jarvis 惊慌之下真的叫了他的名字。 然后 Jarvis 从椅子上跳起来，挣开小辣椒，大声命令道：“转交虚拟现实控制——确认。” 虚拟现实模拟的盔甲立刻出现在 Jarvis 身上，他立刻全盘控制住盔甲，阻止 Tony 继续往下掉落， Tony 的警告信息立刻恢复。 整个过程没有超过一秒钟。 当 Tony 还没分清楚自己头朝哪儿的时候， Jarvis 立刻举起双手，向着飞来的三架机体发射光束，然后紧接着对 JAMES 发布命令。

 “医疗诊断！”

 “无意识，轻微脑震荡。”

 “注射肾上腺素。”

 “确认。”

之后 Tony 就恢复了自己的记忆，药物作用下他睁开眼特别清醒地回到这个世界。 他发现没有支离破碎地烧成火球，而是悬浮在半空中，周围全是机器人的残骸。

 “ Tony ？”屏幕上 Steve 再次呼叫。

Jarvis 不太高兴地回答：“ Stark 老爷刚刚清醒。 请稍候，队长。”

 “ Jarvis ？” Clint 不敢相信地问。 “刚刚是你？”

Jarvis 说：“确实如此， Hawkeye 。”

 “我没事了，” Tony 说，他咳嗽了一声，然后又大声说了一遍。“我没事了。”

 “控制权转移，” Jarvis 在控制中心说道，虚拟盔甲消失。 他回到屏幕前的座位上，仔细检查 Tony 的提示窗口。 战场上， Tony 重新开始和 Doombot 战斗， Jarvis 只是他耳边的声音和另一双警惕的眼睛。 但是在控制中心里，小辣椒小心翼翼地靠近显示屏，生怕打扰到 Jarvis 。 Jarvis 依然双眼密切地关注着战局，不过他微微地向小辣椒的方向偏了偏头。小辣椒把手放回他衬衫皱成一团的肩膀上，然后两个人都恢复了警惕的状态。

战斗结束后， Tony 轻快地说：“打扫完毕，回家了， Jarvis 。”

 “您确定可以自己回家，先生？” Jarvis 语带讽刺地说，这种干巴巴的语气是他的招牌幽默，至少在 Tony 听起来如此。但是在录像里， Jarvis 还是一脸僵硬，带着关切，还有些害怕。

 “我很好。 Jarvis ，干得不错。”

 “一直如此，先生。” Tony 返程的时候， Jarvis 全程盯着监视屏幕，一动不动。 Tony 没有想到。他本以为任务结束了， Jarvis 会放松下来，但无论他还是小辣椒都一直紧张地等待 Tony 着陆。

 “您看到了，先生？”

电脑人怎么能这么鬼鬼祟祟呢； Tony 被 Jarvis 的声音吓得从椅子里跳起来。

 “呃，看了。”

Jarvis 坐下，或者说瘫倒在 Tony 旁边的椅子上。 他的衬衫被汗水浸湿，紧紧贴在身上，他开始发抖，脸色白得吓人。

 “嘿，” Tony 说， Jarvis 反应了一会儿才转眼看向他。这些症状都是 Tony 经历过的。“ Jarvis ，你的肾上腺素刚刚开始消退。你吃饭了吗？”

 “我没法吃， Sir ，不然那个时候可能会吐出来。”

 “如果你再不吃东西，很快就得晕过去了。这么想想看，我也得吃点儿。”

 “我就知道。”小辣椒走进来，手里晃着一个袋子，闻起来像极了——

 “Weng 的外卖？感激您的大恩大德。” Tony 热情地说。

 “谢谢您， Potts 女士。” Jarvis 说着接过她递给他的餐盒。他盯着看了好一会儿，然后还是放在了桌子上。他的手抖得愈发严重。 Jarvis 突然开口，嗓音开裂嘶哑， Tony 当即就放下了手里的餐盒。

 “我以为——今天有那么一瞬间，我还以为……”

 “嘿，没事，我们都经历过更糟糕的，” Tony 说。

 “但那个时候我不 **理解** 。” Jarvis 蜷缩起来， Tony 站起身，蹲在 Jarvis 椅子前，双手搭在他肩上。 Jarvis 抬起头，看到 Tony 注视他的目光，他的呼吸微微缓和了。

 “你做得很好，你救了我的命，谢谢，” Tony 坚决地说。小辣椒轻轻碰了碰 Tony ，鼓励他，并且给了 Jarvis 一个微笑。他闭上眼睛，让头疼暂时缓解一下。他需要说点合适的话，他不能来个击掌、竖起大拇指、或是来一小杯这种方式打发 Jarvis 。“我很高兴当时有你在。你帮助我们把 Doom 从动力系统里弄出来，然后代替我把 Mark IX 先拉回高度。”

Jarvis 紧紧抓着椅子的扶手，指关节用力到白发。

 “ Clint 对你的射击精度叹为观止。我觉得他希望你能够永久接管我的盔甲。”

这让 Jarvis 露出点笑容， Tony 背后的小辣椒也轻声笑了出来。

 “那太荒谬了， Sir 。总得有人看着您，”他说。

 “我一直被人看管着。” Tony 投降似的举起双手说。“小辣椒也说过一模一样的话。估计得有两百次之多。”

 “我有充分理由，”小辣椒低声说。

 “每次都是像这样吗？” Jarvis 问。

Tony 仔细想了一下然后回答：“你是说心跳如擂鼓，汗流浃背，一切都如同完美的 V12 发动机【注 1】一般作响？”

 “是。”

 “对，” Tony 说。“每一次都像是这样。”

 “团队对我们……满意吗？”

 “非常的。”

 “很好， Sir 。” Jarvis 微微带着点热切的表情说，Tony 自己作为 Iron Man 时也体会过类似逐渐高涨的快乐。

 “如果我再掉下去，你还会接住我，不是吗？因为小辣椒大概就全指望着你了。”小辣椒温柔地拍了 Tony 的肩膀，但 Jarvis 点点头。

 “非常乐意， Sir 。” Jarvis 脸上恢复了一些血色，他终于松开之前死死抓住的椅子扶手。“我现在感觉非常非常饥饿。”

 “拯救世界之后就是这样。你可以去看看队长、 Bruce 还有 Thor 他们在楼下的咖啡室里都藏了什么。”

 “为什么您没去和他们一起？”

 “因为与人们传言得不同，我还是可以关心人的， **而且** 有时间概念的。他们等会儿就会上楼来，我得先瞧瞧你们。”

Jarvis 点点头， Tony 放开他，把装在餐盒里的面条和筷子递给他。他们开始吃葱爆牛肉和咕噜肉【注 2】，小辣椒就贴在 Tony 身边。

 “你用筷子用得真是棒极了， Jarvis 。”

 “多年观察， Sir 。”

 “你可真是深藏不露，” Tony 咬着豌豆荚说。

 “只是挖掘而已，” Jarvis 纠正说。“我……很喜欢这么做， Sir 。”他沉思着点着筷子说。“我很喜欢这里， Sir 。”

 “我们也很高兴有你在，”小辣椒说， Jarvis 花了长得不必要的时间在自己的餐盒里翻找，眼睫飞快地闪动。

 “ Jarvis ，她说得没错，” Tony 打破了稍显过长的沉默说。

 “这是当然， Sir ， Potts 女士通常都是绝对正确的。”

小辣椒胜利地看了 Tony 一眼，他从然如流地让步。“只是想让你知道，即使你再也不能摸电脑——”

 “请打消那个念头， Sir 。”

说话声朦胧传来， Thor 如同歌唱般的嗓音， Bruce 平静的回答声， Clint 和 Natasha 开玩笑的声音，还有 Steve 被他们逗乐的笑声，这些声音都顺着走廊传来。

 “所以，想去看看他们都要干嘛吗？” Tony 慢慢地站起来，问。他能察觉到背后小辣椒对 Jarvis 比口型说了些什么。

Jarvis 点点头，慢慢地绽开微笑，跟着 Tony 去找其他的复仇者们。

**fin.**


End file.
